Daughter of the Accused
by XTahliaX
Summary: She's the new potions assistant, brought in to help out snape and look out for Harry potter alongside a family member. Starts in the 3rd movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay so I thought I'd try my hand at a Harry Potter Fic, It's set in the third book and goes from there onwards…Thanks to Slytherinmafia who had Beta'd this for me, much love!! Please Review!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, don't sue me you won't get anything!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Pandora watched the Slytherin tables. How she was put in Slytherin she'd never know but, it was practically written that she was to become a Gryffindor, but the hat placed her in the house of her father's enemy 9 years ago and she'd come to terms with that. Not that her father was pleased about it at the time. Now she found herself back in Hogwarts a mere 2 years after graduation to become the potions assistant.

She grinned down at Harry Potter, at the tender age of 12 she had seen him go through so much and she knew that it was far from over. He was starting his 3rd year and she had promised to keep an eye on him…as per her guardian's orders, at 20 years old she still obeyed his word to the letter, even if he wasn't blood related.

She smiled as Dumbledore rose to begin his pre-feast speech as she named it in her 4th year.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, We have some changes in staffing, this year Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by Professor Remus Lupin, Care of Magical Creatures will be taught by our very own Rubeus Hagrid and Finally as an Assistant to Professor Snape Miss Pandora Lupin." His eyes twinkled as he spoke, happy that the students seemed to accept the new additions.

Pandora on the other hand sighed; she was annoyed at how he introduced her. She knew why he had done it and could accept the reason…the students didn't need to be stressed out. If they knew who she really was they would most likely freak out and cause havoc. Yes being known as Pandora Lupin was best for everyone regardless of how she felt, yet again another thing her guardian had implored.

"I know you're not happy, stay with it" Remus voice spoke from beside her and she plastered on a fake smile

"Of course…father" she rolled her eyes, perhaps it was her sarcastic personality or her mischievous streak that had placed in Slytherin. She grinned how she had had fun with the Slytherin's, good times…that her family knew nothing about.

**HpHpHp**

At the other end of the table Severus Snape stared at the pair, he was annoyed that he not only had to deal with Remus Lupin, but his daughter as his assistant. He would grudgingly agree that she was an excellent potions student during her school days, and that she was tolerable, but she had had a knack for annoying him at some point or another during her schooling and he was sure she hadn't changed much.

What made it worse was she was fond of the boy-who-lived...Harry bloody Potter, a bright side to the whole ordeal was that she had been a Slytherin. He knew how much of a problem her father would have had with that, probably as much as he had a problem with her working alongside him, he smirked, this was a perfect revenge and he didn't have to lift a finger.

As the feast drew to a close and he stood to leave, the woman who had brought on painful thoughts of his schooling approached him with a smile.

"Professor Snape, I look forward to working with you" she held out her hand and he merely ignored it

"Be prepared for tomorrow Miss Lupin" He spat her last name out like it gave off a sour taste

Pandora rolled her eyes and decided to kill him with kindness "I will be, have a good night" she turned on her heel and walked out of the hall alongside Remus, all the while smiling.

Snape glared at her retreating back, she was going to be a painful woman to work with he was sure of it.

He too left the hall and made for the dungeons, it was going to be an interesting year…he had a variety of potions he need to brew for certain reasons, and with his other duties Dumbledore had decided to give him an assistant…which was sure to be interesting.

**HpHpHp**

Pandora walked into the potions class room 5 minutes before the bell, Clad in Black and deep green robes, very Slytherin like. The room was empty and so she took up a spot in a dark corner waiting for the students to pour in and start making snarky comments about their Potions Master.

Although this was a first year class, so many had not been told about the reputation of Professor Snape or his favoritism, and he didn't disappoint when he marched into the room.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making." He snarled, he was scaring the pants of the little kids and she was smiling about it.

"However, for those select few... who possess the predisposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." She bit back a laugh at how typically predictable he could be when it came to his classes.

Harry had told her all about his first and second years and how Snape had acted toward the Gryffindor's, his natural ability to scare the pants out of Longbottom and make an example of the smart girl know as Hermione granger. But over the two previous years Harry and his friends had learned to ignore or simply accept his hard ways.

"Today with the assistance of Miss Lupin, if she decides to show..." Pandora took that moment to step out of the corner and next to the desk behind which he stood. Snape shot her a nasty look as he heard children snicker; he kept a calm and seemingly unaffected look upon his face before continuing

"You will be making the Boil cure potion, open your books to page 385." He waved his wand at the cabinet holding the ingredients and told them to begin.

Pandora moved around the class giving hints and advice whilst Snape sat at his desk marking essays. He was positively furious at what she had done; embarrassed him in front of the class and he couldn't deduct points for it anymore which irked him to no end.

The class passed relatively safely, one first year was sent to the hospital wing when his potion backfired, resulting in boils. When the first years had dispersed and it was just himself and Pandora he spoke up.

"So much like your father, always pulling tricks, making problems!" he stated glaring in annoyance

"I was merely watching the interactions of the students and then their reaction to you...reminds me of my first year. Still pimping the same scary speech I see" She replied smirking and sitting on one of the desks near the front.

"Are you incapable of restraining yourself...Slytherin or not, you are my assistant and will treat me with respect!" his voice was cold and angry Pandora knew at this point she wouldn't push him further...today. She seemingly accepted his statement and let him continue as if he had won so to speak.

"You will prepare this potion for me...I'm sure you're well aware as to why" she glanced down at the page he had handed her assuming this was his way of getting back at her, the Wolfsbane potion.

**A/N- there may be an eventual romance further in; you have a say as to whom…Snape or Lucius Malfoy. Please Review and let me know your thoughts and who you'd like to see her with later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- ****Here is chapter 2, hanks to, Slytherin-mafia, ExtremexShinyxHeartagram, xxxxcrazychickxxxx and UltimateProcrastinator for reviewing!! Thanks to Slytherin-mafia who had Beta'd this for me, much love!! Please Review!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, don't sue me you won't get anything!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Pandora grinned as she decanted the Wolfsbane Potion. She enjoyed making something that would help someone out, even if she was told to do it by someone else.

She packed away the ingredients and looked at the cauldron of potion in front of her and muttered "Evanesco" smiling as the potion disappeared. She pocketed the potion and made her way down the halls towards the dungeons where she knew Professor Snape would be. He efforts to take the potion and head to the feast early were stopped however when she caught Harry, Hermione and Ron coming towards her.

"Mister Potter" she smiled taking on the act of a teacher

"Miss Lupin" he grinned

Harry had known Pandora since the beginning of the year when he had stayed at 'The Leaky Cauldron' and taken to her quickly. He trusted her as Mr. And Mrs Weasley did, she had been the there the night Mr. Weasley told him that notorious mass murder Sirius Black was on the loose and to be careful.

"How was your last class?" she inquired looking behind him and smiling at Hermione and Ron.

"Professor Trelawney predicted my death...she saw a grim in my tea cup" Harry snorted, she was forever seeing his demise and never once had it come true

"Ah, I see, well I'm sure Hagrid's class will be more to your liking...off you go, I'll see you later" She smiled and waved before continuing on her original path.

**HpHpHp**

Pandora knocked once and walked into the classroom, she was filled with concern but wouldn't let Snape know, she needed to talk to Remus and sort some things out.

"As requested", she placed the Potion from her pocket on the desk and turned to leave. She needed to rush to Remus before his class with the 3rd years.

"In a hurry?" Snape asked his head not moving from looking at the potion below him.

"Sort of, why?" she asked curiously, walking back over to where she had previously been

He handed her a stack of parchment, each 3 inches long "In order for my stores to be full and ready for the headmaster I need as much time as possible. Obviously I cannot complete all work on my own." He paused and looked up from the potion scanning her face for any signs of reaction.

"I trust you do not need a sample essay to compare" he stated with a smirk...he wanted to get under her skin, just a little.

"You trust is well placed, I'll have them done by morning" she smiled; she knew he was trying to get at her, she knew of his past with her father, how his group of friends had not been so nice. That wasn't her fault...at least he had been semi tolerant in school and not held her relations against her. Now she wasn't so sure, he was nice in his own odd way, but she was sure he was trying to get at her, make her snap.

When she got no response she rushed out of the dungeons and up to her the DADA classroom where she would find the man she needed to talk to.

**HpHpHp**

She thought over what harry had said _Professor Trelawney predicted my death...she saw a grim in my tea cup. _She had a bad feeling about it; perhaps the divination teacher was right for once...maybe.

She reached the classroom and entered without knocking, running up to his office and barging in. She sucked in a deep breath and flopped into a chair in front of his desk.

"Can I help you Pandora? You seem troubled" Remus Lupin watched Pandora closely as she furrowed her brows and played with her fingers

"I ran into harry on the way to the dungeons...Professor Trelawney saw the grim... We should keep an extra eye out" She said looking at him questioningly

"Everything is fine, we shall keep an extra eye out...don't worry yourself" He answered smiling and moving to pull her from the chair; he embraced her and put her at arm's length. "I promise, all is well"

**HpHpHp**

Harry and Ron walked inside to join their classmates, it was going to be interesting with the new teacher and Harry prayed to Merlin that he was a good teacher. He looked up at Professor Lupin who was standing next to a rattling wardrobe; suddenly he was intrigued as to what they were going to do.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Lupin spoke as if he read Harry's mind, he found his question answered by Seamus minuets after.

"That's a Boggart, that is" the young boy spoke

"Very good, Mr. Finnigan, Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like" Lupin replied as he walked forwards and over to the students.

Harry and Ron jumped when a female voice that they had not heard all lesson answered the question.

"No one knows" it was Hermione who had answered and confused Ron. "When'd she get here?" Harry shrugged and watched on as Hermione continued to answer the question.

"Boggart's are shape shifters; They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so..." Lupin cut her off and finished her sentence "Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!" the students followed his lead and repeated his words, before he began to take the first students through the charm he explained further how to make the charm more effective and then let them try, starting with Neville and moving along the line until it was Harry's turn.

Harry stood before the Boggart watching as it shifted into the form of a Dementor...his chance at the charm was thwarted when Lupin jumped in and took over, banishing the Boggart back to the cupboard and ending the class, just like that.

"Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today." Harry left alongside Hermione and Ron walking down to the Gryffindor Common Room to stash their thing before the feast.

**HpHpHp**

"What do you think of Miss Lupin...wonder who she is" Ron wondered out loud as he stepped through the portrait into the common room

"Obviously she's related to Professor Lupin, daughter I suspect...and working alongside Snape...I feel for her" Hermione replied as if it were common knowledge

Harry didn't say anything, she was nice to him and friends with the Weasley Family, she had to be trusted by Dumbledore to even teach to begin with, so his worries about her were little to none.

"I like her, she's not like the other teachers...what house do you think she was in?" Ron asked out of the blue, Harry wondered as well, surely she would have been a Gryffindor?

"Well Gryffindor would be the most obvious; surely she would have been one of us, not a Slytherin...Perhaps a Ravenclaw?" Hermione suggested as she reached the stairs leading to the girl's dorms.

"I dunno" Ron shook his head in confusion and took a few steps up the stairs to the male dorms waiting for Harry to follow him

"It's not all that important, just an interesting thought...See you in the common room in 5?" Sure Harry wanted to know which house she was in, but his state of hunger was more important at the moment, he would have plenty of time to figure out Miss Lupin's house later.

**A/N****- there MAY be a POSSIBLE romance further in; you have a say as to whom if it happens…Snape or Lucius Malfoy. Please Review and let me know your thoughts and who you'd like to see her with later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- ****Here is chapter 3, thanks for reviewing!! Thanks to Slytherinmafia who had Beta'd this for me, much love!! Please Review!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, don't sue me you won't get anything! I do own Pandora though, so if you want her ask!**

**CHAPTER 3**

The feast was in full swing Harry was munching on a bread roll and talking avidly to Hermione and Ron about Lupin's class. He took the time to glance up at the head table scanning along the teachers until his eyes rested on Lupin and the woman next to him.

She intrigued him, he had yet to find out the house she was in during her schooling, but Hermione had promised she would find out soon enough. But today was about Hogsmeade and having fun, it was the first trip of the year and the trio were looking forward to it.

Although, that excitement was cut short quickly

Harry walked with Lupin along the Hogwarts grounds, he was disappointed that he couldn't go to Hogsmeade, and being here with Lupin was much more fun than studying.

"So No Hogsmeade, eh?" Lupin asked looking at Harry who was following behind him

"Well, don't feel too bad. I was roundly disappointed the first time I went" he continued walking when harry responded shocked

"Really?" Harry was amazed at how comfortable he felt listening and talking Lupin

"No. I was just trying to make you feel better. Honeydukes' sweets are the best in the world. Their Pepper Imps are so strong you smoke at the ears. And Zonko's Joke Shop may be dangerous, but you can't beat their Stink Pellets." A childish grin spread across his face as he spoke of the wonders of Hogsmeade

"Not to mention The Shrieking Shack, which, according to Hermione, is the most severely haunted building in Britain" Harry replied glumly

They continued to walk and Lupin explained his reasons behind stopping harry from facing the Boggart, how he thought it would take the form of Voldemort, he was surprised when Harry told him that he had thought about it but came to the conclusion that the night on the train with the Dementor's had been far worse.

It was then that they got onto the subject of His mother, Harry had mentioned hearing a woman's scream as the Dementor attacked him, Lupin nodded and explained that Dementor's make you relive the worst memories of people's lives.

"The first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar. By your eyes. They're your mother Lily's. Yes. I knew her. She was there for me at a time when no one else was. We used to talk for hours. She was not only a singularly gifted witch but an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in whoever she met, even -- and perhaps most especially -- when that person couldn't see it in themselves" Lupin was lost in Memory as he spoke, reliving some of the times where Lily had been there for him.

Harry smiled as Lupin continued to tell him about his parents and their love for life, how each day was lived to the fullest.

**HpHpHp**

Pandora stared at the last essay in front of her, most of the day was gone already and she was looking forward to a night off. Something was irking her though, the weather was as per usual but for some reason she felt cold to her core.

She looked down at the essay again, it was on the uses of Veritaserum and the ingredients and why they were used. She smiled, she remembered the days of Potions where she'd have to write inches of Parchment on different potions and their uses, or on certain ingredients. She grinned, her father had helped her during the holidays when she needed it, and he was a devoted father who cherished having her.

She had often asked him if he regretted keeping her...he had always said no and at age 7 she stopped asking and stopped questioning his love for her. She'd write him, she knew Reply's were hard to do, but she received one or two ensuring her he loved her and couldn't wait to see her again.

That had been a high point in her days at Hogwarts, when she got down she would re-read the letters and it would raise her spirits.

Sighing in relief she finished the last essay and relaxed back into her comfy chair, being an assistant had its perks and her quarters were one of them. Much like the Gryffindor rooms but one bed and decked out in Slytherin colours, a dedication to her former house, add to that a small office to the right alongside her own bathroom and you were done. Simple...just the way she liked it.

Before she knew it, she was in the great hall, listening to the students chatter about their times in Hogsmeade watched as they swapped sweets and had fun with their purchases.

"Fine day?" Pandora placed part of a hot muffin in her mouth as she looked to Snape for an Answer

"I see no reason to discuss it" He replied curtly, she had no idea what was wrong but it seemed as if he too had a bad feeling...

**HpHpHp**

Pandora rushed behind the headmaster towards the ruckus outside the Fat Lady's Portrait, everyone made way as Dumbledore stepped forwards to examine the damage. Three large gashes were running across the picture as if a paw had swiped it in anger.

The Fat Lady was missing

"Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady" Dumbledore's voice was filled with urgency

"There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor..." Filch pointed behind the headmaster to a painting where the Fat Lady was cowering...Pandora followed the flurry of students to the painting and cleared the way for Dumbledore

"Clear the way" She ordered as she moved through the students

"Dear Lady who did this to you?" Pandora waited eagerly to hear the Lady's answer...it would either make or break her theory

"Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name, It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle; Sirius Black." She sounded as if she was in a trance, as if she was no longer the fat lady but someone possessed telling their scary story.

Dumbledore ordered Filch to secure the castle and then gather all the teachers to search the castle for the aforementioned Sirius Black

Pandora accompanied Snape to the dungeons searching high and low for Black; Snape had shared his suspicions with her...that someone was helping him into the castle that it was extremely hard to enter Hogwarts without help.

Their search came to a close and they headed to the great hall to give Dumbledore the all clear.

**HpHpHp**

Pandora and Snape approached the ever worrying Dumbledore; she saw no reason to accompany Snape he would be able to tell Dumbledore she looked along the rows of students instead, checking if they were indeed sleeping.

She spotted Harry not far from Snape and noticed that he was in fact awake and not showing any sign of sleeping, she slipped past the two talking men and knelt down next to Harry.

"You should be sleeping Mr. Potter" she whispered looking him directly in the eyes

He was about to speak when she heard Snape make remarks about Sirius Black entering the castle and faint murmurs of someone helping him.

"I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus." She heard Dumbledore begin "No... I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow. For now, let them sleep..." she heard him finish and quickly rose to stand near Snape, She would talk to Harry about it later, but for now she wanted to ask Snape more on his opinions.

**A/N****- there MAY be a POSSIBLE romance further in; you have a say as to whom if it happens…Snape or Lucius Malfoy. Please Review and let me know your thoughts and who you'd like to see her with later on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- ****Here is chapter 4 sorry for the wait, thanks for reviewing!! Even though I only got two ha ha! Thanks to Slytherinmafia who had Beta'd this for me, much love!! Please Review!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, don't sue me you won't get anything! I do own Pandora though, so if you want her ask!**

Pandora raced down the hall after Professor Snape, she was curious and couldn't wait until morning to find out what his suspicions were. She caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder with a firm hand.

"Professor Snape" she sucked in a deep breath before starting again.

"How do you think he got into the castle? What's he doing here?" She asked frantically

"Miss Lupin, desist this behaviour, I have my theory on how black entered the castle and do not believe it would serve you well to hear it" He replied with a hint of annoyance, no she would not like his theory at all being who she was.

"Professor I am old enough to make my own decisions I don't need you to make them for me, please share this theory" Her persistence was grinding at him and he saw no way around telling her, she was not one to give up easily.

"Follow me" he snapped walking off down the hall

She was about to find out exactly what he thought of the whole situation. She knew what Sirius black was like...what he had done, the Daily Prophet told everybody about that. Anyone who didn't know was living under a rock.

It was what she was told next that would shock her most.

**HpHpHp**

Pandora walked through to the room where Professor Lupin was, looking at him oddly... "That time?" she asked knowing it would be a few days before she saw him again.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is Pandora" he nodded and walked over to her taking her in his arms, "I'll be back in a few days, I'll be fine" he re-assured her kissing the top of her head and releasing her.

Pandora knew why he was leaving, she knew it was a must as well, but it didn't get any easier, it got harder if anything seeing him return after it all looking worse for wear. Not a picture she enjoyed seeing, especially when she cared about the person.

"I'll see you soon. Who's taking your class?" she asked curiously...surely someone had to be qualified to take his class.

"Severus, surely Dumbledore explained to you that you would handle the potions classes for him" Lupin questioned still packing the necessary things for his trip

"He failed to mention that, although that could be because I haven't seen him since, oh I don't know the last time I saw him" she chuckled happily; somehow she thought her light hearted humour would make the transition easier. His slightly softer stance was a clear indication if anything.

"Well, you should prepare for the lessons; I'll see you when I return" He levitated his small trunk behind him as he left the room; a long and hard path lay before him.

**HpHpHp**

The tall Dark form of Professor Snape strode into the class room with a scowl on his face, "Turn to page 394" he stated as he approached the front of the classroom and turned to face the students.

"Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin?" It was Harry Potter's voice that grated at the raw nerve created by Dumbledore's insistence that he teach the class.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394" he snapped, he wasn't looking forward to this class, he had enough time filled by insufferable ignorant Gryffindor's when teaching Potions; now even more of his time was taken up by said people thanks to Lupin.

"Werewolves?" Ron Weasley...a pain in his butt since the beginning, a Gryffindor and friend of Harry Potter the Boy who lived

And then there was the know it all, goodie, goodie with a need for knowledge... Hermione Granger "But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks" Snape glared at the young woman, his patience wearing thin.

"Quiet!" he finally snapped

He glared at the trio as they muttered to each other, something that he couldn't and was sure he didn't want to hear it, none the less he would have to shut them up somehow, and although he knew it wouldn't be how he wanted it to happen it had to be done.

"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" he smirked; Granger had her hand in the air, desperately wanting to answer.

Not going to happen.

"No one…How disappointing" he snickered silently as she huffed in her seat, although his victory was short lived as the door to the classroom flung open and Pandora stalked in, soot on her face, her hair singed and a scowl on her face. If he hadn't known what had happened he would have cracked a small smile. Yes the potion he had set for the 2nd years had gone wrong, who would have thought that they could stuff up a simple …… Potion

"YOU! I want you to teach them, you can have the singed hair and the melted cauldrons!" she snapped suitably irritated.

"Do not barge into this class Miss Lupin, Teacher or not there are rules that must be obeyed" he glared at her and wrenched her out of the classroom and into the hall for a short unpleasant talk.

**HpHpHp**

Sirius Black sat by the lake in the middle of the forbidden forest, things hadn't gone to plan. Somehow they had discovered he was there, no doubt the fat lady had opened her mouth, she was always blabbing when he had attended school.

"Stupid woman" his voice was raspy and tired, yet sleep was something he couldn't afford, not here not with the castle on high alert and every man and his dog out looking for him.

He hadn't gotten to see Harry, that part was thwarted by the hustle and bustle caused by his attempt to enter the Gryffindor Common Room. Yet not everything had gone wrong, he did get to see another person, someone he hadn't seen in many years. The girl who he had longed to see for so long, she was so close yet so far from his reach.

Pandora, the woman he sought after

She was one reason he entered the castle and he remembered the serene feeling when he laid eyes on her.

_She stood talking to the dolt Snape, Sirius was furious at the sight. _

_The feeling of discomfort faded as the man he once called Snivellus turned on his heel and stalked down the hall. It was peaceful and he felt content just to watch her._

_Long wavy brown hair pulled up into a ponytail swung over her shoulder as she spun around…now she was facing him, and he could see the blue eyes that he had dreamed of all those years. She looked just like she did when she was little, the chubby little girl he had a hand in raising for those few years._

_The only thing that bothered him was the fathomless confusion in her eyes.__ He had seen that look when he last saw her, as tears streamed down her face. He had hoped never to see that look again. Lupin had been the only one, who could calm her down that day and make sure she was safe. _

_His little angel _

He shook his head and stumbled around the lake he used his ever useful disguise, the favorable look when it came to traveling around people who knew about him.

His only safety blanket

**A/N****- there MAY be a POSSIBLE romance further in; you have a say as to whom if it happens…Snape or Lucius Malfoy. Please Review and let me know your thoughts and who you'd like to see her with later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Ok so not many people seem to be reading or if they are I don't get reviews...Love it or hate it let me know, constructive criticism is welcomed...I hope you let me know...and to those who have reviewed THANKYOU!! This is not a prominent romance, if it goes that way at all...Lucius is HERE people!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but Pandora!! Don't Sue!**

**CHAPTER 5**

Pandora rolled her eyes as she stalked back down the hall, Snape had given her specific instructions on how to fix the mess that the students had made, to send the hurt ones to the hospital wing, which she had shortly told him had already been done. How she wanted to tell him what she thought of his instructions, but it would neither help her or the students to argue.

After cleaning up the exploded caldron and the melted ones she decided to instruct the students to write a piece of parchment on the potion and the effects it has if made incorrectly...the direct opposite of what Snape had told her to do. She was sure it would cause friction between them, but she wanted to get back at him for being a git.

By the time the class had ended Pandora was tired and annoyed, the students had written the parchment and handed it in, but it had not made her happy. The conversation with Snape had dimmed any hope of being happy with the class.

She left the reports on Snape's desk and walked down to the great hall, she wanted food early so she could sneak off to her rooms and have time to herself. Time to contemplate what Snape had said to her.

**XxXxX**

Snape sat watching the Quidditch game before him, annoyed. He had finished in the Great Hall and gone to his office only to find a stack of Parchment in front of him and a small note on top.

_Professor Snape,_

_I decided that with time not being on my side, that the student would benefit from the mess by writing about it and how it affects people._

_I'm sure you'll find it interesting, to say the least._

_Enjoy_

_Miss Lupin_

He growled at the thought, she was going to have to be told not to stray from his lesson plans, explosions or not. He would make her suffer and make her teach the 3rd year's next lesson of potions. He had set a potion which was tricky for a third year class and she was now going to have the 'pleasure' of teaching it to them.

He smirked revenge was so sweet.

His focus shifted to the game as the crowd gasped and Snape's eyes flickered to a standing Dumbledore who's hand was open and facing the heavens.

He swiftly moved from his seat, not out of concern for Potter but because he knew the headmaster would want him to secure the area and then speak to him concerning the Dementor's. Of course he knew that Dumbledore would send the Dementor's away from the grounds.

**XxXxX**

Pandora sighed, Harry had been injured, and not something she was happy about. But on a brighter note Remus had returned that day and she was glad to see him feeling right as rain again.

Now she was exploring the forestry with Harry and Remus, enjoying listening to them talking about Harry unfixable broom and the Dementor's and why they chose to attack him. She winced at the mention of Horrors from Harry's past, she knew all too well of the things that had transpired in the many years since Harry's birth. She couldn't imagine reliving them over and over again.

What caught her attention was the determination in Harry's voice when he declared his want and need to learn how to protect himself from the Dementor's.

"He need's rest for now Harry, but I'm sure he will teach you after the Holidays" She shot a pointed look at Remus who nodded in agreement

"Of course, after the holidays we will set to work" Pandora smiled at Harry and tried to ignore the meek smile he gave her

Harry thanked Professor Lupin and took off to the castle to pack, both of the Lupin's watching his retreating form

"Do you think he suspects?" Remus asked worried...he did not need any rumours starting. He knew Harry wouldn't deliberately spread anything he thought but he knew for sure that Harry would mention any suspicions to Hermione and Ron. Anyone could overhear no matter how careful the three were.

"I don't know, Hermione is more the one who picks up stuff like that, fret not...all you need is rest" she hugged him tightly looked silently over the lake; she had a feeling that after the holiday's things would get interesting and somewhat dangerous.

**XxXxX**

Students and teachers alike returned to the school, dusted in a layer of white. The first class was Potions, Pandora had been told to teach the 3rd years as Snape had other duties to attend to...much to her dismay. The lesson slot she was teaching was usually her time off to do what she pleased...she put it down to payback for the essays she had dumped on Snape's desk before the holidays.

"Alright class, open you books to page 211, ingredients are in the cupboard, start at once" she stated flopping into Snape's regular seat.

Gryffindor's raced around procuring ingredients and partners according to the potions instructions, whilst Select Slytherin's sat in their chairs, not willing to move.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle is there a reason you're NOT moving?" Pandora asked glaring at the three boys sitting at the back of the room.

"Yes" Malfoy replied shortly, Pandora rolled her eyes, he wanted to play twenty questions and she was going to cut it short

"Well I'm sure for a dunderhead such as yourself that short 'yes' would explain everything...but for the more intelligent ones in the room, please elaborate" She snipped, she knew she shouldn't have but the urge to smack the boy upside the head was far worse than the chose course of action.

"WHAT!" Malfoy was up out of his seat his face red with rage "My father will hear of this!!"

"Are you also deaf? No? I don't care if your father hears of this... do the potion or get out of my classroom" she hissed, no sooner had she finished Malfoy and his goons were out of the classroom and she was left in peace.

The class was rather quiet after that, no points had been deducted, students went about their own things and Pandora relaxed a little. She was watching as the students placed their finished potions in vial and placed them on the desk, with a grin she let the class out early and raced off to her rooms, she had half an hour of free time to fill and knew exactly how she was going to do it.

**XxXxX**

Dumbledore paced in his office, Draco Malfoy was sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk with a smirk on his face. Lucius Malfoy had been owled by request of the young man before him. Much to his chagrin Lucius Malfoy was on his way and would arrive by floo any moment now. He had yet to call upon the cause of this unfortunate meeting; she would come into the picture if he couldn't solve the problem without her presence.

The fireplace erupted in green flames and the aristocratic figure of Lucius Malfoy stepped out and dusted himself off.

"Dumbledore" he looked at the old man with disdain before turning to his son and giving him a short hard look before taking a seat, the next few sentences from Dumbledore's mouth were going to have to be chosen carefully.


End file.
